User talk:Andrew Schlieffen
Welcome! Hi Andrew Schlieffen -- we are excited to have Modern Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Modern Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Spotlight Request Hi. I can't add your wiki to the spotlight list while you have up a sitenotice telling people not to make edits. Furthermore, your user page notice about vandalism which you added to my user page after I fixed a typo on a page, is distinctly unfriendly; this is not the sort of wiki we wish to spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 01:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I still feel that marking users who make a helpful edit fixing a typo (and the edit was at your request as I was trying to figure out your edit saving issues) as having vandalized is an unfriendly policy; having a policy page to explain it does not make it better and I cannot put this wiki on the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:29, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for changing your vandalism policy. I've added the wiki to the spotlight list. Please make sure you visit the wiki daily when the spotlight is put up. -- Wendy (talk) 02:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey andrew i've finally Showed up at your request ZukaRasami 02:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, add ZukaRasami on xbl ZukaRasami 00:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Andrew. I'm sorry, but the spotlight requests are for spotlighting wikis, not single pages. -- Wendy (talk) 04:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Request for help with skin Hi. You are doing a nice job keeping Modern Wiki in good shape. I will pass along your request for a new wordmark and help with the background image. -- Wendy (talk) 03:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) U.A.E wiki Hello, I really like the Modern Wiki and was wondering if you'd like to come join/help out the U.A.E Wiki. Thanks in advance, General Black Gold 03:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Forums Hey how are you? My name is LtEarth and my home Wiki is the http://www.dungeondefenders.wikia.com/dungeon_defenders_wikiand we're starting out new. One of your admins Andromeda suggested that I could use a forum like yours on our wiki. I was wondering if you could drop me a PM with a short tutorial on how to add that kind of forum. I want to go with Forumotion.com and I am pretty knowledgable about CSS and HTML. I've done pretty much all the coding on my home wiki. I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you! 03:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC)